


heaven is a place on earth with you

by itsagexx



Series: CarolNat Ficlets [1]
Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But mostly angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post Infinity War, Song Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsagexx/pseuds/itsagexx
Summary: "I tell you all the timeHeaven is a place on earth with you"A strand locks of golden hair, emerald green eyes, cries that echoed through eternity. Carol Danvers's POV, a soul forever longing for Natasha Romanoff's embrace.





	heaven is a place on earth with you

**Author's Note:**

> One more for team Lana, I just love the whole concept of the "Video game" and CarolNat so much I literally found myself writing this prompt at 3 AM in the morning.  
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments and excuse my grammar-  
> Enjoy:")

Carol Danvers had always loved her job. Being the all mighty Captain Marvel, traveling from galaxies to galaxies, protecting the weak, meeting up with brand new people. You name it.

That was until she met that one particular redhead with eyes like every hue of the forest, the green that even in the darkest times could easily be the light showing Carol her way home. Romanoff, Natasha.

Oh, how even her name sounded like a lullaby to Danvers' ears.

They met on a summer day, through Nick Fury, as it was one of Carol’s day-off and the blonde had decided to give her old pal a visit at the headquarter of SHIELD.

It was all fun and game until the blonde caught a glimpse of Romanoff in action. Nevertheless, to say, Carol immediately got intrigued by her witty personality and how she handled all of her opponents with grace.

Since then, our beloved Captain Marvel had been seen coming back to Earth even more often. She took up a habit of keeping track to the redhead, eventually led to a date, proposed by Fury who got tired of answering calls inquiries about Natasha.

It was a rather awkward experience at first but then, as they were getting to know each other, fighting side by side in some Earthly battles, alongside with the Avengers, both Danvers and Romanoff felt like they’d found their significant other.

Danvers couldn’t help but noticed how incredibly adorable Natasha looked when she giggled at those cheesy jokes Carol made, and Natasha, well, the green-eyes legit couldn’t even keep her eyes off the said blonde.

The time of their back and forth flirting just went excessively wild until one day, when dropping off the Russian at one of her extract points, Carol used up all of her courage to grab the petite spy by her waist before leaning in for a kiss. It was anything but platonic, with the cheering coming from Barton in the back as the tenderness of Natasha’s touch slowly crept into the blonde’s heart.

And just like that, a somewhat tradition had been created by the two lovebirds themselves, to share an everlasting kiss before heading to their missions.

Heroes, they didn’t know when would be their last time walking on the surface of the Earth.

Each and every time Carol found herself losing her balance, blue blood dripping from the wounds she endured during galactic battles, Danvers liked to think of Natasha, how the lovely person would be at home waiting for her, how the little apartment of them would turn out to be so empty without the warmth coming from both of its owners.

So she fought, even harder, just for a chance to go back, longing for Natasha’s embrace as she got off the Quinjet and the kiss would once again, seal their misery of being apart.

It was the moment Carol realized, how much she despised fate for their given paths. She hated every single second away from the redhead and suddenly, it was nothing but a desperate need to hear Natasha’s voice whenever she had to go through another suicide mission the whole Universe had counted on her, on them.

_“Heaven is a place on Earth with you.”_

And she made it, almost every time.

Until one mad Titan decided to ruin her little piece of happiness by threatening to wipe out half of the Universe.

He was no ordinary Titan, unlike those whom Carol had faced. And he didn’t fight like one, either.

The Titan had got his grips onto two of them Infinity stones, one of which was the Power stone, also known as Carol’s worst nightmare.

He gave her punches that were powerful enough to conquer a whole nation, cuts and bruises covered all over Carol’s body as she slowly stood up, blood dripping from the side of her lips.

Wounded, worried, panicked, all these feelings rushed through Carol’s veins as Thanos’s silhouette vanished into thin air, declaring his goals of chasing after those killer stones, wiping out half of Earth to prevent further extinction.

“Perfectly balanced, as all things should be.”

She knew she had to do whatever it takes to stop him, to protect that scattered chance of happiness she and Natasha had been clinging onto about their future together.

After contacting the Avengers about said threat, Carol then went on her quest of traveling like crazy to those locations where the stones were hidden, a feeling of bitterness attacked Carol’s sense as she was late each and every time.

Her muscles were sore, eyes darkened, mind numb. She had tried everything and even hated herself for being so goddamn useless, utter tears falling as her phone lit up a picture of Natasha smiling into the camera, sparks filled her emerald eyes.

She must do anything, whatever it takes, to preserve their future, Natasha’s future.

Reaching Wakanda as the intelligence from Tasha got ahold of Danvers. She immediately felt the urge to get her hands onto the stones, getting up each and every time the made titan used his Power stone to attack Carol as her body was slowly failing her.

With the help from Thor and Captain America and Ironman—

They were this close to victory, she saw Thor hitting Thanos in the chest by his axes and how painful the Titan looked, they made it, they—

Before Carol could even process their whole situation, she heard thunders roaring from afar.

She remembered how confused Thor looked, as the expression on Thanos’s face was no longer scrunched in agony, it was somehow miraculously replaced by a huge grin.

As if he had just succeeded in something-

Like wiping out half of the universe.

Carol immediately felt alarmed, body tensed up at the view. She tried her best to get to the spot but she got held back by some invisible force, which made the blonde fell on her back, surroundings became more and more blurry.

Carol unconsciously called out Natasha’s name. This was it. She could feel it coming, rushing through her veins like toxins, failing her senses at once.

Soon, she felt Natasha’s touch, vivid image of the redhead appeared in front of her eyes, with cries coming from her silhouette forever haunted Carol by how distressing they sounded—

“Carol-Carol, can you hear me? Baby, baby, hey, it’s me, Tasha—Please—"

Before everything went pitch black.

_“It’s you it’s you, it’s all for you”_

Carol Danvers liked to imagine, what would be like if they were ordinary people, living their own life.

She also loved the idea of building a nest with Natasha Romanoff, forever enjoying their blissful time together till eternity.

Rarely had the blonde thought of how big the vacancy Natasha would leave behind if anything went wrong on her mission since it was too painful to bear.

Even the vacancy she, Carol Danvers herself would leave behind if she was somehow, got ripped away from Natasha Romanoff.

_“Baby now you do”_


End file.
